Beneath the Ice
by PokehTurtle
Summary: We thought that such a thing was a myth, but it's hard to not believe in something when you've seen it with your own eyes.


That stupid fool.

It was the exact reason why I hated Planeswalkers, with every single cell in my body. Power like that does nothing but corrupt the minds, destroying any ounce of logical reasoning that once was had.

Say what you will. I know they're plenty smart, but that doesn't stop any of them from doing some of the most cruel and asinine things possible. I've seen entire armies thrown away, humans, elves, and goblins alike, simply tossed into an over-glorified trash can, and now, I had become another disposable object.

He had sent us to this place, he said, to take part in a decisive battle against his arch nemesis, another Planeswalker that had centered his base of operations in the coldest regions of the world, surrounding himself with glaciers and snow. We were all excited. The particular Planeswalker we were after was a disgusting and incorrigible man, worse than most of the power mad fools, and I knew how eager we all were to slit his throat, whether it was for payback, or simply to make the world a better place. Of course, the sheer insanity of that man had been lost on all of us at the time.

"How long do you think this'll take?" My friend Granx, a Rhox pike master asked me. "Our forces outnumber him at least five to one."

"The odds are certainly against him." I replied, moving a bit farther down from my perch atop a glacier, beginning to slide down to the base of the mass of ice. "I can't think of anything that could give him an edge." I walked up to his side, a calculating look on my face.

"So, probably around two hours maybe? Enough time to storm his lair methinks."

"Whatever you say Gasain."

We moved forward from our former position, regrouping together with our platoon that was readying to make the final rush into the heart of enemy territory. I nervously fingered the sword residing in my scabbard, sweat soaking into the heavy fur coat I was wearing. I had stated that we would emerge victorious. However, a constant nagging feeling inside of my head wouldn't leave me.

* * *

Our platoon made quick work of the enemies laid before us, many of them vampires and similar vile creatures; I watched with glee as their disgusting blood seeped deep into the ice beneath our feet.

"The others should be finished up around now as well." I said, rubbing the red fluid off of my sword and into the snow.

Granx pointed to the horizon. "I think that's them now-"  
The Rhox dropped his two pikes to the ground, emptying his hands.

"What's wrong?" I turned my head around to look over the horizon with my companion, and my weapon dropped to the ground in a similar fashion.

The sight we were seeing was incredible. All of our previously advancing forces were running, no, fleeing at top speed, from an indiscernible mass of horror behind them.

My heart began beating faster and faster, and I felt my own feet turn to the opposite direction, my body bent on self preservation.

Our pace was incredible, adrenaline propelling us across the ice, pure survival instinct kicking in. Even so, a part of me was curious, and I turned my head to look at the scene behind me.

It was a complete feast of madness. Many of our allies were disintegrating before my eyes, piles of their bones and blood falling to the ground, suiting the bodies being torn to shreds by spiked tentacles slamming into them dead on.

It was only then, and for the last time that I got a good look at the beast: massive, the largest creature I had ever seen, easily two hundred times my size. I couldn't really tell how many heads it had, but at least two were clearly visible from the front, with equally as many uncountable eyes littering them as well. I gazed upon the huge number of blindingly fast tentacles, covering the ground beneath them in a penumbra of instant death, as the unfortunate ones under them were smashed to bits instantly.  
_  
"Marit Lage."_

I had heard Granx call it that, or at least that is what my ears heard. Perhaps Granx was just deranged from the ungodly abomination we were seeing before us.

Certainly, that Planeswalker couldn't be foolish enough to summon that monstrosity, releasing that forbidden creature from her slumber, giving her the right to destroy the plane before her, with nothing that would halt her advance into other planes.

But it was. I could find no other name for this beast besides that; Marit Lage.

That realization came with the my understanding there was no way that I was coming out of the situation alive. Granx and I would die in this place, to the foolish and insane workings of Planeswalkers, to the ultimate force that was the un-frozen beast behind us.

Granx tripped, and I couldn't help him. I continued running, even after I heard his cries behind me, shouting my name, crying out in the most pure form of terror for someone, anyone, that would save him from this monster. The relief of his pleas being silenced was followed by the gross sounds of his bones being smashed against the unyielding ice.

The sound of his death was the opening chime for my own demise, for my legs would not carry me far enough away from the demon.

* * *

I do not understand.

I do not understand. Even as I felt the inhumanly cold tentacle wrap around my waist, slowly beginning to exert pressure on my ribs, making my chest collapse upon itself, I simply do not understand.

I cannot fathom what kind of insanity and paranoia created this monster, or what equally mad person brought her back.

The last conjecture I can make is simply to blame that Planeswalker, for the death of my friends and myself, and to pray that our deaths will not be the first of many. That someone will seal her again, back into the dark depths she should have remained in forever.


End file.
